Diamonds Are Forever
by Laurenneyvonne
Summary: She smiled, “Forever?” “Forever.” --- One-Shot, Full off 'Lurlinemas Festivities' Happy Holidays :


_**A/N: I'm loving writing One-shots. As I only think of good moments, and then have to think of a story to go round it –which if your reading Shiz Summer Showcase , you can tell is defeating me. But there should be another chapter of that soon. I promise because its almost Christmas!**_

**Anyway. **

**Everyone on here, I believe, is required to write a Christmas themed fic.**

**Here's my contribution. It is Musicalverse, with Book Avaric, Crope, Tibbett, Pfannee, and Shenshen. And book references. It's nice and long. And is oh so Fiyeraba.**

**Happy Christmas everyone!**

**

* * *

**

**Diamonds Are Forever**

The Circle sat in a toasty corner of Crage Hall's common room. They were exchanging presents, telling tales of Lurlinemas' past, and occasionally sipping at the old bottle of Winkie Wine.

So far, Pfannee, Shenshen and Galinda had exchanged the latest in winter coats straight from _Ozmopolitan Magazine. _Boq had given Nessa a small golden bracelet with a ruby rose clasp, and Galinda a pair of silver earrings, which had teardrop emeralds on them (as she had always wanted to see the emerald city). This exchange had elicited a muffled statement from Nessarose who then bid good day to the rest of the circle and proceeded to wheel herself to her room, followed by a blushing, apologetic Boq. Galinda had since received a silver, emerald and pink-diamond hairpin from Elphaba, and a matching silver mirror with 'G' and 'U' incrusted with pink jewels from Fiyero.

Fiyero, Boq, Crope, Tibbett and Avaric had each received five silk ties each handpicked by Galinda. Crope and Tibbett had exchanged rather oddly shaped gifts, which were to be opened in their dorm later that evening. Avaric sneakily handed Pfannee and Shenshen identical boxes, and whispered something in each of their ears, educing giggles from both girls.

Elphaba handed Fiyero a small, dark box that had a neat, jade bow on top. "Happy Lurlinemas." She smiled.

He carefully undid the ribbon, and opened the box slowly. He smiled as he saw the pair of white-gold cufflinks, sitting delicately on the satin cushion. Along the sides he could read, '_Happy Lurlinemas – Fae.'_ He looked to Elphaba who was watching with hopeful eyes.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them Fae, thank you." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her close, kissing her forehead.

"My present, now!" Galinda beamed. "Merry Lurlinemas, Elphie!"

Elphaba opened the beautifully wrapped package and gasped at what was inside. "Galinda, they're beautiful!" She held up the mahogany brush, comb and mirror. They were very simple and beautifully handmade. She turned them round and found each piece had her name inscribed on it in a cursive script.

"I got them to do it in my handwriting, I thought you would appreciate it" Galinda smiled, and Elphaba shot up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"It's perfect."

* * *

As the Circle began getting into a heated discussion on the worst present's they had ever received, Fiyero reached over to the table and picked up the last gift, a thin rectangular, blue box, with a red bow. He handed it to the green girl curled up in his arms.

"Happy Lurlinemas." He whispered.

"Fiyero, you didn't need-"

"I wanted to. Beside's you're my girlfriend it's not like I have a choice." At this she punched his arm playfully and opened the box.

A green hand raised to emerald lips as her eyes scanned the framed picture. The picture showed a young couple wrapped in each other's arms, the male's hands tangled in the woman's long dark hair. Both were peacefully asleep. "Fiyero is this-"

"Us? Yeah, that day in the park..."

"_You have cherry-blossoms all over your hair." The prince smiled._

"_Well, pink goes good with green right?" She laughed, he loved that sound. _

"_You're so beautiful..." He sighed, his eyes taking in every feature._

_Instead of contradicting his comment, or calling him blind, she instead traced her hand across his cheek and kissed him tenderly. "What did I do to deserve you?" She smiled._

"_I don't know but someone's got to carry the burden."_

_She smiled and kissed him again before resting on his chest, falling into a restful state._

"_Smile!" Galinda's voice was distant, snapping her camera in the direction of Nessarose and Boq. "Lovely! Fiyero, Elphaba time for a pict- Ooooh! Look that's so adorable!" She squealed spotting the couple lying under a cherry- blossom tree. _

"Galinda gave the picture to me, and I drew it. I hope you like it."

"I do, I really do. It's so real... It's perfect." She smiled and kissed him softly.

A few hours passed and the group started to go their separate ways. "Come on, there's something I want to show you." Fiyero whispered his breath tickling Elphaba's ear. He helped her up and after saying their goodbyes, led her to his dorm.

Before the door was closed her arms were wrapped around his neck and lips pressed to his.

"Yero, this has been the best Lurlinemas ever! Thank you so much." She smiled gazing into his bright blue eyes.

"It's not over yet, I have one more thing for you..." He led her to his bed and sat her down. He started to unbutton his shirt.

She raised an eyebrow, and he blushed. "Just wait..." He smiled as he shrugged the shirt over his shoulders.

Her eyes glazed over the chest that she had become familiar with, in this time they had been together. She gazed at the bright blue diamond tattoos that went from his left shoulder to below his navel.

"Okay, I know how much you love my diamonds, and you know how much I – care about you, although you won't let me say it in words." She had told him that she unlovable, and that it would be easier to remain that way, for she would never be enough for anyone. He had tried to reason with her but she had silenced him with a glare and a kiss. "So I thought this was the perfect time, to give you this."

He reached over to his bed-side table and produced a flat, velvet box.

"Fiyero you already gave me-"

"Open it." He whispered in her ear as he sat behind her, his arms coming around her waist.

She lifted the lid, and her eyes widened at the sight. In the box was a diamond-shaped diamond, set on a delicate white-gold chain. She lifted it out and handed it to the prince. She moved her hair, and he kissed the nape of her neck, as he fastened the clasp, and let it hang loose on her neck. She let her hair go and turned to him. "Fiyero, it's...it's....it's beyond words. I love it. Thank you."

She leaned into him and kissed him soundly, he allowed them to fall back onto the plush bed, as she traced his diamonds with her fingers. She pulled back, making him draw a much needed breath.

"Wait, why did you need to take off your shirt to give me the necklace?" She blushed, "Not that I minded."

"Oh you didn't did you?" He smiled. "Well you never really let me finish before your attack. Not that I minded." She hit him playfully and he continued. "Well my tattoos, they all mean something-"

"I know exactly what each of them means... This one," She said crawling to his back and touching the one in the right shoulder blade, "was from when you turned 13- your first tattoo..."She kissed it and went to the left, "18th birthday..." She pushed him so he was standing in front of her and she knelt on the bed. She then kissed the 3 small diamonds on the left of his abs, "your first hunt, which shows strength," kiss, "agility," kiss, "and precision." He allowed his head to fall back, and gave out a small groan as she continued. "Also, you only have tattoos on your left side for some reason, which you do not know, and so nor do I..." She laughed softly. "And last, but not least..." she pushed his trousers down the tiniest bit, and kissed the diamond below his navel, "your first signs of manhood. That still never ceases to make me laugh, that you would be rewarded with a tattoo for that."

"Well, Miss Know-it-all, I'd like to inform you, you missed one." He smiled, and then removed the skin-coloured plaster that had been concealing a freshly tattooed diamond that lay right on the left side of his chest.

"Oh Yero, it's beautiful." She gasped; the diamond was brighter than all the others and looked as if it were shining.

He sat back on the bed, took her hand and placed it over the diamond. It was beating. She felt his heartbeat on her palm. She looked into his eyes and he could tell she still didn't understand the connection between the necklace and the tattoo so he decided it was now or never.

He drew in a deep breath and began. "There's a tradition in the royal family that all males born into the family are to be tattooed with diamonds, but we are allowed to choose our colours, before the first one at age 13, I chose this blue, because it was my mother's favourite colour and she said it matched my eyes. Anything to make her happy." Elphaba smiled; his obvious adoration towards his mother, made her in some way feel lucky to have him. "We get them for significant birthdays and achievements, and I'll one day get one in the space on the centre of my back, to show I'm king."

He took another shaky breath and squeezed Elphaba's hand.

"So the tradition also states, that when a man finds his true love, he is to get a special tattoo above his heart. The he chooses a diamond-shaped diamond of the right colour, which is then cut in half, half is attached to the centre of the tattoo, and the other is placed onto a necklace of the male's choice and is presented to his love as a gift." Her eyes widened and she fingered the diamond on her neck. "It's meant to signify two halves of one whole – Two parts of one heart."

She was speechless, but one thought crossed her mind. "But, Yero this is a whole diamond...Not half..."

He smiled; he knew she would question him; always practical. "Well, I was thinking about the meaning – 'two halves of one heart' and I decided it did fit how I felt. Elphaba you aren't half of my heart, you're my whole, _my everything_. I wasn't even living until that day with the Lion Cub, and if you were to ever be away from me, I don't know what I would do. Elphaba, I love you."

She looked at him with wide eyes, her lips parted slightly. He waited for the hammer to drop, for her to deny that she could ever be loved, to leave him then and there. But it never came. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and clutched to him, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too my Yero. I love you so much." She sobbed. He stroked her hair softly as she answered his unasked question. "I've decided that I am through making myself unlovable and feeling that I can never love. I've decided that the way you make me feel is much greater that my fear of letting myself get hurt."

"Fae, I would never hurt you. I love you." He hugged her closer; he kissed her head, and brought her hand back to his tattoo. "This is for you, only for you. No matter what happens in the future, wherever we both end up, which could be nothing but together- this diamond and what beats beneath it belongs to you always. I'm yours forever, Fae."

She smiled, "Forever?"

"_Forever."_


End file.
